Prisoner
by CreativeSlash
Summary: Every victim has their story. Whether or not it has a happy ending or not, is another story.


Prisoner  
"Ouch," I murmured, as the splinters of the broom went into my palm. I sighed, this was the life of the average prisoner. Considering the pain we went through, the beatings, the starvation, deprivation of freedom, this splinter felt like air. I went on sweeping, when I noticed a fair maiden. The first thing I noticed, was her beauty. And her familar features. Who does she look like? Her hair, was in short, beautiful, golden locks. Her eyes, were pure pools of turquoise. She had pale skin that looked like mine.  
She kinded looked like my mirror image, except she was much more beautiful. The maiden smiled suddenly. I thought she was smiling at someone else, but that thought immediatley disappeared when she looked straight into my eyes. I was in such shock, that I forgot to smile back. The maiden turned back away and walked away. I suddenly had an idea, one that I would have to do when I headed to bed. After sweeping, getting beat, and getting what little food for the night. I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and a pencil. I wrote a quick note that simply asked the maiden how she was. I folded the paper into an airplane and stuffed into my pocket. For once, I went to sleep with a smile on my face.  
I awoke to shouting of guards and realized it was a new day. I once again smiled as I realized I shall see the maiden today. The guard asked me what I was smiling at, and I just shrugged. The guard showed me a look of disgust and said "Pathetic." As I was sweeping my normal post, I realized the maiden had returned once again. Dropping my broom, I ran over to the fence. She smiled at me with her chesire smile. And this time, I returned it with one of my own. I flew the paper airplane over the tall fence and the maiden caught it in her delicate, smooth hands. She walked away as she held the paper plane in her hands. I smiled even wider, hoping she'd come back tomorrow with an airplane of her own. And, I was right. The throwing of airplanes went on for a few more months. In one of my letters, I told her I loved her. She responded in her own letter, that she loves me as well. That, alone, made everything at that death camp disappear. I could convince myself that I was out of that camp, and I was with her. The fair maiden. One day, she approached the fence as usual. I smiled at her. But, instead of returning my smile, her lovely face was filled with so many negative emotions. Pain, Sadness, Despair. She flew the paper airplane over the fence and it landed in my hands. I opened the letter to find my fantasy ripped apart. She was leaving me. She was moving away to a far away place. She started to walk away, when I screamed 'WAIT!" This was the first time I've ever spoken to her. I started sobbing and then I finally got what I wanted to say out. "Wait! You're my partner! I've kept all of your letters! I'll wait!" She started shaking and ran off, crying as well. I broke down and fell to my knees, sobbing my heart out. I dug my fingers into the cruel dirt, hoping somehow that it would erase my heart break. Now, instead of imagining I was out, Im stuck back in. I was in my room, with all of our planes surrounding us, when an officer approached me. It hit me right then and there. This Nazi officer, the one standing right in front of me, was the maiden's father. The officer ripped the letter out of my hand and ripped it to pieces. No! I promised the fair maiden that I would keep everyone of her letters til she returned. That fueled my rage and drove me to punch the Nazi officer straight in the face. I don't care if this man was her father. I was breathing harded than ever when the officer hit the ground. The two other officers restrained me, while in the officer's eyes, I saw a flash of regret and sadness. Was he feeling remorse for seperating me and the maiden? I had no time to ask him as I was led into a dark room filled many other people. I was pushed in and the door shut. As I stood there, my mind was constantly on the maiden. Where did she go? Did I have a chance to reach her? My thoughts were cut off as a black smoke came in the room. I started choking and I fell to the floor. My vision blurred and I fell to the floor. As I took my last breath, I whispered my final thought. "Fair maiden, what is your name?" I opened my eyes to a beautiful land, filled with life and spirit. I looked around, and realized it was Heaven. "At least the fair maiden survived," I said, at peace that she was alive. That's when i noticed, I was not alone. The fair maiden was standing ten feet away, with a smile on her face. "You didn't live?" I asked, my voice filled with wonder. She shook her head. "No, I didn't. I told you I had to move because I was dying of an illness." I was filled with shock and happiness. "Hold on," I asked, before we went on. "What's your name?" She chuckled, "Rin. My name is Rin. And yours?" I smiled. "Len. Len is my name." She smiled and I took her hand as we ran into our forever happiness.


End file.
